Against All Odds: The 21st Hunger Games
by mr.jack
Summary: When Oliver Kreber and his girlfriend's little sister a reaped for the 21st Hunger Games, he must over come his emotions and conscience to protect both himself and Sadie. Only career districts have ever won in the past, so he faces the ultimate uphill battle.
1. Chapter 1

**It's today. The day that every teenager, parents, sibling dreads. Everybody dreads. It's reaping day, which of course means that the odds are not in the favour of 12 boys and 12 girls across Panem. The reaping is for the 12th Annual Hunger Games. Despite the uproar when they were first introduced when I was the age of five, they've become, frighteningly quickly, a tradition of Panem. I drag myself out of bed, knowing that in an hour or two I would hear the siren that tells us to go to the reaping. I rip myself some bread to wake me up a bit, and go to find myself some smart clothes. As smart as you can get when you live in district 12, a district that mines cole, leaving a constant black cloud, that settles on almost everything. I find a long sleeved, blue shirt and some beige trousers. These will do. I go and sit back in the kitchen where there is a nervous and awkward silence. This is the first time I am the only one of my siblings in the reaping. My brother James, now 19, is now exempt, and my little sister, Ellie, is not yet old enough. **

**The horn sounds and that is my call to go along now to the reaping. My head raises for the first time where I make eye contact with my mother. She's calm, the first time I've seen her like this on reaping day, and this reassures me. We embrace, and I slowly walk over to sign in, where I have blood taken to prove that I am present. Everyone is in their friendship group, but its bizarre as no-body is talking, there's too much anxiety for people to have a normal conversation. My name is in the bowl six times. I refuse to take food from the Capitol as I do not wish to endanger my life more by having my name submitted more times to be reaped. I am nervous, but at the same time I realise the odds are in my favour. I have some friends who would accept food and grain off the Capitol every year. For my friends who come from larger families, they may have their name in submitted more than 40 times already.**

**The escort gets up onto the stage. Her name is Esme Flandoret. Every year I'm baffled by how positive she is about the games. How can anyone be positive about a television programme that allows children to fight to the death? Its completely beyond me. Her Capitol accent takes the sinister edge away from the games, and for the moments when she discusses the games, you forget that it is actually a fight to the death.**

** None-the-less, after watching the same film we do year on year as to why the hunger games exist, its time to find out who will have 'the honour' of representing District 12 in the 12th Hunger Games. The 'Honour' of being forced into an untimely death. **

**On the stage are two huge gold fish tank shaped bowls. In there are thousands of names. One bowl is for the girls, one bowl is for the boys, and from there, those in Panem who do not have the odds in their favour are selected.**

**Esme sticks her hand into the bowl containing girl's names. One a piece of paper is selected, she waddles over to the microphone stand. A lack of food clearly is not the problem in the capitol. Nor is a lack of blue hair dye and ball dresses. She opens the piece of paper and after a short pause, gleefully announces '_Sadie Hardihood'_. You can always tell where that person is stood. They're stood with their group of friends. You just need to look out for the group of people that turn their heads at the same time in the same direction, and follow that crowd. This is no exception, however, this time my heart sinks. She really is just a child. Small, slim, very pretty, and has her milk chocolate brown hair tied into a french platt. She looks absolutely terrified. She walked upon the stage, heavily surrounded by peace keepers, where Esme welcomes and congratulates her. Yes, congratulations on receiving your death sentence. She looks like she wants to cry but its an unwritten rule that you don't. Other tributes, children you are selected for the games, see weakness in people who cry and they are often the first to be killed in the Arena. **

**Esme then moves onto the boys. Im nervous, and my stomach is going like mad, but for some reason, I'm more worried about my friends. Esme waddles over to the bowl with the boy's names in, then waddles back. She opens up the piece of paper and after a silence that feels like forever. I shut my eyes and shut them tight. It won't make a difference now the name has been the selected but it keeps me calm. Not me, it won't be me, It can't be me. I wait for what feels like hours, hours and hours. I take in one final breath as I hear Esme cough a little to make sure her voice is perfectly Crystal clear. And then she announces the name of the unlucky boy.**

** '_Oliver Kreber'._ It's me. Oh my God. I've actually been selected. How am I supposed to win the games? I'm 5 foot 10, and there is no substance to me. When people use the phrase 'skin and bones', I think the image of me is what they use. The crowd parts, my friends look stunned. One of my closest female friends, Carolina, gasps and bursts into tears. She grabs my arm and shouts my name but I cruelly rip it away as I can't be dealing with dramatics right now. I don't want to walk up on stage, I hate fighting, I hate the Hunger games, I hate seeing people in pain. I get to the front of the crowd where the stage suddenly seems massive. I'm surrounded by an envelope of peace keepers and if it wasn't for them and the scrutinising attention I would have ran away by now. Ran away into the woods, trying to escape the undignified death that awaits me.**

**I trudge up onto the stage, my head goes light and dizzy as I reach the final step. Esme waddles over to greet me, filled with joy. That's the last thing I need right now. I stop where she tells me to and there I see 8000 pairs of eyes, staring at me in pity. This wasn't mean to happen, not just to me, but the games in general. I glance to my left and for the first time in person, I see Sadie. She's so innocent and petite. Seeing her makes me feel even more sickeningly upset. She's just a little girl, why should she have to be punished? I give her a rye smile but then I get filled with anger that District 12 have no objections to her being sent as a tribute.**

**'_Why is no one volunteering for her' _I murmur to Esme**

**'_Do we have any volunteers?' _Esme asks.**

**District 12 remains silent. I feel sick. Why would a district allow this to happen to a 12 year old girl? They won't volunteer now yet they'll cry for her if she dies. I feel embarrassed by my district for the first time ever. **

**We are ushered into waiting rooms where one by one loved ones visit us. I'm feeling fairly empty right now, so empty that I don't even think I could cry. The feeling of being sat in the waiting room is bizarre. Like being informed of the death of a loved one, it doesn't seem to be sinking in. I keep telling myself over and over again that I am a tribute, but it just doesnt go in, I can't accept it.**

**My mum enters the room and I hug her, but remain silent. I tell her I love her and I'm sorry that she's going to have to watch this, but it's hardly my fault. She is then ordered to leave by the peace keepers before Ellie and James walk in. Seeing my little sister and knowing that I probably won't see her grow up finally allows me to cry. I hug both James and Ellie at the same time, sobbing, all three of us. They say nothing other than '_you can do this, please do this, we love you'. _Its heart breaking. Finally, they are told to leave and me and Sadie are taken to the train which transports us to the capitol. I've never actually seen Sadie before, let alone spoken to her, but the first thing I do is give her a massive hug. I'm finding this unbearable so I have no idea how she could possibly feel. **

**The train is luxury like I have never seen before, mountains of food, clean water, even alcohol. Despite the initial amazement it then annoys me when I realize that I, along with most of the other districts, live in poverty, yet there is far too much food on this train. **

**Esme introduces us to our mentor. Mentors are here to guide us and give us life saving advice, and decide how to spend money given to us my sponsors in order to help keep us alive in the Arena. The only districts ever to have one the hunger games have been Districts one, two and four. They're known as the career districts, and the children of these districts have been training for the games ever since the first one 12 years ago. They're quite lucky with mentors, as their mentors have all previously won the games. Our mentor is called Spike. Spike is mid 30s perhaps, auburn hair, dark skin, fairly tall, and whilst nice enough, he hasn't experienced this, and his lack of empathy really shows. **

**_'if you make it out of the bloodbath, then I'm the one who will win this for you' _he boasts, Sadie, who admitted she has never watched the games, understandably, is confused.**

**'_Why' _she asks sheepishly**

**'_Because when you can't find that lake, when you can't find that deer, I'm the one to send you that water, and I'm the one to send you that deer'. _Spike explains '_but in order for me to do that, you need to put in your half of the bargain. You need to be likeable. If you aren't liked, then I don't get money, to buy the things that will save you'._**

**It's good to have an optimist as a mentor, but I'm a realist. Sponsors have never helped District 12 win before. Never. In fact, they haven't even helped them into the top 10. The best position a tribute from District 12 has finished is 12th, it's an amazing achievement if they escape the Bloodbath at the start of the games. We're clueless, our district don't prepare for this. We wait to be sent into the mines, forced to leave a life of chronic lung illness. Even if District 12 was well off, I doubt that the money would be wasted on the Hunger Games. **

**I grab a bread roll and some jam. I haven't had jam in years, it's a real luxury at home. It tastes amazing. I joke with Sadie that all this food is almost worth being selected. I'm surprised at how chatty she is being with me. We're both scared, its written all over our faces, but there's a connection. She's very much like Ellie, and I think that's why I can relate and feel for her. **


	2. Chapter 2

The train, after a four hour long journey of eating non stop, arrives in the capitol. Its so different to District 12. There are sky scrapers everywhere, roads, cars, nice clothes. All the people of the Capitol have come to greet us and cheer us on. Im terrified and I'm amazed at what a cult this is in the Capitol. Sadie and I step off the train and I hold her hand to reassure her. She looks terrified but I tell her to smile and wave after taking on board Spike's advice of being popular. There are cameras all around us, the people of the Capitol are desperate to get the first glimpse of this year's tributes.

We're separated and taken to the stylists where we are cleaned and given a make over. My stylist is called Ariel. She's tall and slim. Very attractive. Her eyes are an emerald green colour and for someone from the Capitol, there is a very normal vibe from her. Her cherry brown locks flow in loose curls, with her fringe pinned back to form a beehive.

'_I know many people congratulate you but I'm really sorry' _She says '_I hate to think what you're going through, but I'm going to try my best to help you be popular, and to do that, I'm going to make you stand out'. _

It feels quite nice actually for once not to be covered in a thin layer of coal dust for once!

It's then time for the opening ceremony for the games. This is the first time and I already feel intimidated but what the other tributes are going to be like. Me and Sadie have been dressed by Ariel as cole miners covered in lights. It's not explained to us why but Sadie thinks its because they don't want us to think that we are boring. We need to be remembered already. We are given torches as well which are set alight. We are sent into the stadium and there is a lot of finger pointing at us. We put on faux smiles and try to make it look like we are ready. I see myself on the big screen and realise how stupid I look, but compared to the people from the Capitol, I look quite normal. We are welcomed by President Yohan. He wishes us the best of luck and then we are sent to a party where we are allowed to interact with other tributes and sponsors.

I look over and I see the tributes from District one and four. These are the careers and they look like they were born for this. The boy from one is tall, muscular and has eyes that show no mercy. The boy from district four isn't as tall, but he is built like a tank and looks like a killing machine. He seems to be stood in a permanent hunch, almost as if he is constantly tensing a beach ball. He wears his brown hair in a pony tail and already, he looks like the one to beat. The girls are much smaller, but their faces and eyes show that they too have the ability.

After the event, we are shown our flats in the training tower. They are modern and stunning, but it doesn't really lessen the impact that in a few days I will probably be dead. Myself, Sadie, Esme and Spike sit down and have dinner with Ariel before I suddenly feel faint and sick. This is my queue to got to bed.

When I wake up in the morning, I am given my training uniform by Ariel. Its just a black polo top with blue stripes and the number 12 on it. Sadie has the same uniform. I initially feel dissatisfied with Ariel over this uniform, however I soon realise that all the tributes wear the same uniform in training. We are then escorted downstairs to the training room.

In there are all the game makers, sat there inspecting us carefully, along with the other tributes and plenty of stations where we can practice our skills.

I look over and see that one of the stations contains spears. When I was about eleven, my dad taught me how to use a spear when hunting, and it is a skill I know I can use in the arena.

I choose to ignore any of the weapon stations because I don't want the careers to see me as a threat. I know that I am probably the most accurate thrower out of all of them. They have the opposite mentality and quickly show off their knowledge of weapons in an attempt to intimidate us. On the speed stations I also choose not to show how fast I am. I am not one to big myself up, but I am the fastest sprinter in my district and I know this is another skill I can use.

I focus more on survival skills, such as how to make a fire, how to see if water is safe to drink and what food it safe and what food isnt. I've never been taught or warned about these things before, so I decide to prioritise them.

I am amazed when I see how agile and fast Sadie is. She floats over the obstacle course like it is no problem. I'm impressed.

This is our routine for the next three days. After being here for three days, it doesn't feel as strange, I don't feel as scared. I seem to have at some points have forgotten that in three days I would be in an epic fight to the death.

It is now the day where we must go and show the game makers on our own what our skill is. This is absolutely vital. If I get this wrong, then I get a low score, and low scores mean low ratings. Spike keeps saying this to me, and all I want to say to him is '_I'm sorry spike, how many times have you been in this situation, oh yeah, that's right'. _But I know that I can't do anything to annoy him as I am relying on him to help me out with sponsors.

We're all sent to a waiting room where one by one we're called into the room. There seem to be alliances forming left, right and centre, especially by the careers, but I choose not to do that. It only creates a tricky situation at the end. After a few hours of waiting, I am last to go in and I see the spears. I haven't practiced with these ones but at the end of the day, a spear is a spear.

I walk to the balcony where the gamemakers are sat and introduce myself.

'_Oliver Kreber, District 12'. _I declare.

There are six spears, and in order to get a decent score, there is no room for an error.

I pick up the first spear, I take my time. I aim with my left hand as I pull my arm back and then lob it. It hits the target on the torso. Brilliant. I pick up my next spear. I do the same, and again, it hits the target on the torso. This is going well, I need a good score. I go to do the same again. It's a great, solid start, but to get into the higher scores I need to show more skill. I pivot to the left to show that I am aiming at the dummy further away. I aim, and throw It misses. My heart sinks, I want to cry and leave, but I know I can rectify it. I grab the fourth spear and throw it. It hits the bullseye on the head target, on dummy furthest away. Even I'm stunned by this. Relief. Despite my satisfaction with my performance thus far, I can feel the game makers think this is lame, and it upsets me. I need to pull something out the bag that will make them think 'Wow'. But what. It needs to be a risk and it needs to be rememberable, but most of all, it needs to be realistic. I grab the fifth spear. Instead of throwing my spear in the conventional way, I swing my arm round and flick my wrist whilst doing do. This sends the spear spinning through the air like a wheel. It hits the dummy. Right in the middle of the head. I hear the gasps from the game makers and I realise that I've just earned myself I high score. The highest score by a district 12 boy is 6, from a girl 5. I know I've done better then that. I just need one more decent throw to ensure this. My stomach is turning as I pick up the last spear. It's all or nothing.

I use the same technique as in the last throw, and it works again. The spinning spear lands right in the torso of the dummy farthest away. I can almost feel the Game makers bursting with excitement, the atmosphere is electric. I don't intend on using this technique in the arena but thats irrelevant.

My work here isn't complete. Yet. I need to do one last thing to leave an impression. I walk up to the dummies, just as I'm about to be dismissed, and grab two spears. I strut back to the throwing away and then place a spear in each hand. I aim at a dummy to my right, and one to my left. I pray that with with work. I release them both and they both hit their said targets. I stair at what I have just achieved for a few minutes then slowly twist my presence and gaze up at the game makers.

'_These Games are mine' _I say with confidence as I glance right in the eye of the chief game maker, Sebastian Heart. He looks impress.

I smile in side but deliberately look dissatisfied so the game makers think I have more in the bag. They dismiss me and I head back to the pent house.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening we must watch the television to see our training scores. They're read out by the host, Gino Dantes. And the scores are good. Natalie, District One, scores 8, Claud, District one scored 10. From District two, Tania scores 10, Trey scores 9. From district three, Fenya scores 4, Michael 6. From Four, Katarina scores 10, Drusus, 10. Wow. From five, George, 5, Karmen, 7. District 6, Anthony 8, Rosina 5. Seven, Harvey, 5, Bethany 9. Eight Lucius, 10, Anna-Marie 7. Nine, Willow, 5, Nicholas 4. Ten, Lara 6, Fenton 8. Eleven, both Davis and Tilly score 7, and finally district twelve.

First up its Sadie's score and her photo pops up onto the screen.

'_Sadie Hardihood- 7'. _Gino announces. I let out a round of applause, as does Esme, Spike and Ariel. The highest score ever my a district 12 tribute. I put my arm around Sadie and hug her like a proud older brother. Great job, I'm really proud of Sadie with that score.

Then it's my turn.

'_And finally, Oliver Kreber with a score of nine'. _

Nine, absolutely brilliant. Esme is ecstatic, as if spike. Ariel jumps out of her seat and screams '_That's amazing'_ as Sadie looks at me with a huge grin. I sit there in shock. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Either I'm pleased. I expected a seven or an eight, but not a nine.

We all celebrate with a big meal, preparing ourselves for the last day of training and interviews.

Me and Sadie head down to the training room in the morning. We made an agreement that today we would just have fun. Its potentially our last day alive and we don't want to spend it stressing about dying. So we just sit on the camouflage station all morning painting and laughing. What we hadn't realised was that Spike had been observing us all morning.

'_What do you think you are doing? I mean seriously, come on' _he shouts as we leave the training area. '_Tomorrow you go into an Arena where the chances are you're going to get murdered and you sit painting each other'. _

_'Spike, that is exactly why' _I bite back _'This could be the our last day in a normal-ish environment and we don't want to me getting stressed over the fact that we might die'. _I'm furious by Spike's lack of understanding and so head upstairs to get ready for the interview that I have to take part it. I ask Esme for advice and all I got was '_Be Polite'_. Thats ironic coming from the lady who is taking more priority eating a chocolate fondant than giving me advice. Thanks Esme.

In the evening, we are all lined up ready for the interview with Gino. Again I'm called on last, but that's good as I get to see Sadie's interview. I've really grown to enjoy her company, she is such a sweet girl, with a massively mature head on the little shoulders. The crowd this is as well and fall in love with her.

Gino then calls me on stage and I'm a little bit bewildered by the noise and sheer number of people watching me.

_'Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. Many people have you down as dark horse of this competition, what do you say to that?'_

'_Well, I'm not a horse, so I would disagree with them' _I reply for some reason. It seems to do no harm though as the crown burst into a fit of laughter.

'_And what would you say is most different about the Capitol to District 12'_ he asks.

_'There are cars here and none in district 12'. _Again, its another stupid answer the and the rest of the interview continues like this. I'm not quite sure why I'm spouting out all this rubbish but the crowd seem to enjoy it.

'_So Oliver, in training you scored a very impressive nine. Sadie, also did very well. One could argue you are the best tributes district twelve have produced. Do you agree with this and what are your key skills?' _Gino asks.

I finally decide to reveal all, and also inflate my confidence.

'_I really think this is the best chance district has ever had' _Of course I'm lying though, Drusus is this year's winner. '_I'm very skilled with spears, and also have the ability to run fast. I am also extremely quick thinking, pressure is my best friend' _I boast.

Esme is pleased with how the interview went although she admitted she would have preferred it had I '_not come across so stupidly'. _

Both Sadie and I go to bed early. This is the last time we will see each other till we are in the Arena. I hug and and tell her that I've enjoyed the time spent with her. She weeps, but I tell her that she is so agile that she could get away easily, and then steal belongings by going unnoticed. We both head of to bed where it takes me hours and hours to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

DAY ONE

I rise at 10 am the next morning and I feel like a did on reaping day. Full. of. Dread. I put on my training uniform and then see Spike. He tells me not to get myself into the blood bath at the beginning of the games and walks me the hovercraft, that will take me to my own waiting room before the games start. In the hovercraft I am reluctantly fitted with a tracker in my arm and the tension in here is rife. Everyone is looking at everyone. It's an awful thought knowing that in an hour or so we would all be killing each other.

The hovercraft lands and we are taken to our rooms. I walk into my waiting room and Ariel is in there. There is a strange feeling in the air. She says nothing to me but gives me this look which makes me feel like she knows how I feel. She slowly walks up to me and gives me a hug.

'_It's alright, don't worry'._ She tries to comfort me, but I'm too scared to reply.

She walks over to a railing with some clothes on it. She passes it to me and instructs me to put it on.

I go into a separate room to put it on. It consists of water proof, black trousers, a white t-shirt and a black coat. I stare at myself in the mirror and pinch myself in an attempt to realise this isn't reality. But it is. I leave the changing room and slowly creep towards my seat in the waiting room. Ariel presents me with another hug but I don't want her to do this because I know I will just break down. I have to stay strong, or else I will be eaten alive.

Ariel, in her best interests attempts to cheer me up.

'_If any tribute tries to hurt you, just tell them, act your age and not your training score!' _she jokes.

I don't find it particularly funny but I appreciate she is trying to make me feel better, so I smirk, and try to think of something funny to say back. But I can't. My head knows that this is not an appropriate time to be telling jokes so instead it just doesn't think at all.

'_3 minutes' A _deep voice announces.

I stand up and prepare myself to enter the tube that transport me to the Arena. Before I know it however, my strength gives way and I turn into a hysterical mess. I can't stop crying but it feels so much better. Ariel hugs me and tries to reassure me, but its no use. I just have to cry this one out.

'_30 seconds'_

I force myself to stop crying, as I know this will show weakness when I am in the arena and rub my eyes in attempt to reduce the puffiness around them.

I step into the tube and stare at Ariel. This is awful. I hope Sadie is okay.

The countdown finishes, the tube seals, and it starts to slowly rise up. Ariel gives a small wave. That wave which means 'I may never see you again'. I see her place her hand over her mouth, looking set to cry. I'm glad I missed witnessing her tears though, as I would have entered the Arena with tears streaming down my face. Not a good look.

After a moment of complete darkness, light appears as I see myself rise up in unison with all the other tributes into the Arena. Its huge. Behind me is a desert, however, after that, it's a forest. I look around, I see Sadie. I see all the tributes, spaced out equidistant on podiums surrounding a cornucopia. Where all the food and weapons are stored. Sadie looks terrified. I want to give her a huge but I know if I step off I will be blown up. There is now only 45 seconds till the gong goes and I need to make a quick plan in my head about what to do. I am faster than everyone here, I know that, despite being told by spike not to, I can make it out of the blood bath if I run and stay away from trouble. I can see a set of spears. They're mine, and there's also a back pack in close proximity to it. I'm going to be taking a massive risk, but if I run away, then I have nothing and my death will be just as certain as it is now.

The 10 second countdown begins, and when it finishes, the sound of a gong takes place.

I jump off my podium and run like hell. I've never ran so fast in my life. I can see in my peripherals the killing and fighting already taking place and I'm started to regret this decision already. I run past the back pack I want and swoop it up like a bird of prey. But now for the biggest risk of all. Getting myself the spears. I get to the cornucopia. The spears are placed just to the left of the mouth. I lean down to grab the spears and as I do that I hear a loud crash above my head. The boy from District 8, had just swung a club at my head and I was lucky enough to dive at the correct time. Realising the danger, I sprint off before anything else happens. I turn around as I'm running away. No one is chasing me. Good. But what I am watching is far worse. I can see all the career tributes literally tearing the other tributes apart. I see the boy from seven get decapitated by Drusus' sword, and see innocent girls getting mercilessly stabbed. This is sick. This is disgusting. The cannons that signify a fallen tribute are already being sounded. As I run into the forest I hear it go off 10 times before silence. Its' awful.

I run into the path of the boy from District three, and brace my self for a sword to go through my chest but instead I hear him plead '_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me'. _

I just give him a dazed look and we run away in opposite directions.

It soon hits me what has just happened. At the time I did not realise how close to dying I actually was. Had I not ducked, that club would have killed me instantly judging by the sound it made on the cornucopia. Despite the benefits I got from taking the risk, I am annoyed at letting myself do that.

I find myself a fairly secluded spot where I can sit down for a moment to catch my breath back. I am being ultra vigilant, but to make sure I cant be seen straight away, I climb up a tree. I Find fairly large branch to sit on and take out the contents of my rucksack. I scored the jackpot I think. I there is a filled bottle of water, iodine, for purifying water and cuts, a pan, a stove, a knife, some matches, a rope, two cereal bars and some methanol. I'm especially pleased about the methanol as it means I can cook myself food without risking my life.

All I can think about sat in this tree is Sadie. I'm more worried for her than I am for me at this moment. I don't mean to patronise but I know I can hold up in this situation, and I just worry that she is struggling to cope. I can imagine her doing what I'm doing right now. Sitting in a tree, doing nothing.

On the first night alone, the canon fires four more times. Each time I become more and more worried that it is Sadie. All I want to do is cry, but I know that I just have to get over this situation and try my best to get out alive. It's a terrible situation. We all want to survive, thats what drives the careers to kill so much. They want to see their families again, they want the rewards. I hope Ellie doesn't ever get chosen to do this.

Its now getting dark and as the sun goes down so does the temperature. It's time to get the blanket out and stay warn. Just as I'm dosing off the Capitol Emblem appears in the sky, followed by all the fallen tributes from today. 13 faces are shown. Girl from 3, Boy from 5 Girl from 5, Boy from 6, Girl from 6, Boy from 7, girl from 8, boy from 9, girls from 10, boy from 11. No Sadie. Thank God.

As horrible as it is knowing that all these people have lost their life, I still let off a small smile that Sadie is still going. I would like to think too that she is also glad my face did not appear.

Sat up in the tree, I am able to observe my surroundings with out being spotted immediately. It's still perilous, one gust of wind, despite my rope, could send me off the edge, but I feel safe in the knowledge that if I am spotted, that the tribute aiming for me must be phenomenal. A knife won't touch me, nor will that bloody club, a bow and arrow or a spear could be a danger though. I have the spears though, I need not worry about that. I doubt I will use them other than for hunting purposes, but I don't care. If I hadnt got them, then a person with an appetite to kill would have got them and that poses a risk to me.


	5. Chapter 5

DAY TWO

As the sun rises, I wake up, and my body clock is already all over the place. I have no idea what time it is but I feel it is time to explore, as stupid as that sounds.

I remain ultra vigilant as I know that if I'm spotted, I will get killed and I make an almost fatal error. I nearly walk into the open where the cornucopia is. This is where the career also happen to be. After a quick panic I decide to climb another tree and watch them for a bit. I can also here what they are talking about and it frightens me.

'_who is our next aim then?' _Claud says as her quizzes the other careers

'_well it has to be Lucius, he got a 10 in training' _Drusus replies.

'_Great thinking, what was his weapon, we need to find him but if he has a long range weapon then forget it' _Claud continues

'_He got himself a club' _Drusus laughs. Yes, laugh at it Drusus, but that thing nearly killed me.

'_What about that boy from 12?' _Natalie from one puts forward.

'_yeah, thats true Nat, he did get a 9 in training' _Tania from 2 says, definitely agreeing I am a potential threat. I feel slightly flattered.

'_forget him' _says Drusus '_he's a weed, he is no threat to us what so ever. If nature doesn't kill him, then we will, or if we happen to stumble across him, then fine, but I'm not going to actively look for him'_

Thanks Drusus.

By this point I have no heard enough so decide to climb along the trees until I feel it is safe to get back down to the ground. But just as I am about to lower myself to the ground I spot Lucius. He's not even worth considering an alliance with, seeing as he almost killed me at the cornucopia. Plus, there is a bigger problem approaching. The careers have spotted him. I climb higher up the tree and someone manage to go unnoticed.

Lucius goes to club Drusus over the head but he pushes it away like a balloon and just knocks him over. Tania then joins in my jumping on him and stabbing his arm. Despite thinking she looked quite evil, there is still something very pretty about her and I feel sick watching this. It's like they find it funny watching him in pain. She stabs his other Bicep before slitting his throat. Blood sprays out his jugular and hits her on the face, and instead of being repulsed, they all laugh. I genuinely don't understand.

I'm too fearful to get out of the tree and get away, so I stay put. I don't want to make any sort of movement that would allow the careers to find me, their deaths are excruciating.

I sit their, perfectly still and in silence, when I hear a canon. Or so I thought, but just as it makes me jump, I realise that it is not a fallen tribute. Suddenly I go hot all over then extreme cold before burning up again as my muscles spasming and I'm left screaming.

I can't even control the screaming, I know that I will be heard but it's a reflex I can not over ride. It seems to last for hours. I presume that the Game makers have electrified the tree so I loosen my rope but before I have time to jump safely I fall.

I slam the floor hard and there I see the body of Lucius on the floor. I expect the impulses to stop but they don't. I body curls up on the floor and it's out of my control, it's comparably to a tetanus reaction and the pain is unbearable.

Then suddenly it, it stops. It stops in time for me to hear the sound of foot steps and conversation. I feel like I'm about to die but need to get out of the danger, so I pick myself up and run. I run as hard as I can but there's no speed as I have just used a large amount of energy fighting the convulsions.

I have no idea if the careers ever walked through that area, but I daren't look behind. After running for around ten minutes I crouch behind a tree where I am physically sick. This worries me as I realise that I am now on an empty stomach with just one cereal bar left. I eat half of it and then place it back into my bag.

I need to find some sort of shelter, but I can't think of where. I see a small hill and slide down that, where at the bottom is a small ditch. I try to remember the camouflage techniques I learnt in training, and gather masses of leaves, twigs and rocks. I jump down into the ditch, place my blanket over me, and then scoop as many leaves as possible over my body in a desperate attempt to remain undetected.

I lay in the pit silently, fuming at what the game makers have just done to me. As well as putting in severe pain, they also made me look ridiculous, killing any chances of sponsors. I must have looked so stupid, it was just so out of the blue. And it's not even like I had someone with me so I could explain it to, and telling it to myself would have just made me look like I was going mad. Having said that, two days in this place is enough to do that, especially after the sights I've already seen. This is what they call entertainment, this is what they call sport, this is what they call fun.

Knowing that the Game Makers are able to get inside me and not just effect the environment terrifies me. I've now been left on tenter hooks as to what they will do next. I have done any thing particularly wrong, I haven't annoyed the capitol in any way, or at least I don't think I have. What are they going to do next? Boil my blood? Set a nuclear bomb off in my brain? I wouldn't be surprised actually.


	6. Chapter 6

DAY THREE

The sun rises over the arena once again and now is the time for me to go and look for water. I lower myself from the tree gently and hit the ground. It feels nice not to be 40 metres in the air for once.

I start my hunt for water and for the first time I arm my self just incase. I hold a spear in one hand so If I come under attack, I am ready to throw. It also means if I see a deer or any animal for that matter, I can catch it.

So far, no canons have one off today, and the only one to fall was yesterday was Lucius.

I feel nervous that there has been no cannon yet today. It gives the game makers a chance to inflict something awful to bring the tributes together. I'm not going to fall for it, whatever it is. I don't like fighting, I don't like the idea of killing anyone. I would just rather win using survival kills and hiding. But the hunger games aren't that easy.

I have now been walking for several hours at no prevail, and this has further dehydrated me. I reach the edge of the woods and its a massive open clearing. I feel like there could be a tribute around here but right now I'm willing to take that risk. Right of me is a lake. It involved walking down a slope, and by the looks of it, the lake is down a cliff, but thats what my rope is for.

I optimistically walk over to it and start to walk down the slope. I slip and realise that this is a trap. I slide down to the cliff where I simply slide off the edge. I brace myself to hit the water but it doesn't come. Instead, I hit hard land, and it hurts. I lay there initially gasping for air, as I have winded myself and don't know what to do. The water was just a sick optical illusion, and now I face a 20 foot climb. Once the pain has dissipated somewhat, I decide that I need to escape. This hole is a sun trap and I am just further dehydrating. I successfully climb up the cliff face. But as I go to climb up the slope, it slip again and fall back into the hole. This time I land on my coccyx and I initially think I have paralysed myself. However, I am soon able to move and I choose to ignore the pain, its not like I'm not used to it.

I just sit there, wondering how to over come to the slope. I know I have the ability to climb up the cliff, I've demonstrated at already but getting up the slope seems like an impossible challenge. If I don't die down here due to dehydration then sooner or later another tribute is going to spot me because i'm so obviously placed.

Around another hour passes and the pain in my tail bone has dropped a bit. I decide to give it another go. I climb up the cliff, and make it to the top. It then strikes me that I can jab my spears into the ground and pull my self up that way. I pull out one spear and the knife in my bag. I jab the knife into the ground followed by the spear. I decide on going on all fours as its more stable than being on two feet. It starts off well, however, before long, my arms are tiring. I know I cant stop but it's all I want to do. If I were to let go then I would just slide down the slope again and were probably give up and just let myself die. Despite the burning in my arms, I manage to carry on. After about half an hour or pure pain, I finally reach the top.

I pull my self onto the flat land and remain on my hands and knees to gain my breath back. I can't relax for long though.

As I lift my head up I see tributes running through the woods towards the open. It's almost as if they know I am here, as if the capitol had told them. I suddenly realise that they are going to kill me so get up and run. I refuse to run in an upright position though as I refuse to be seen.

'_Where's he gone?' _I hear what sounds like Drusus shout.

'_Perhaps he got out' _one of the girls suggests.

The hologram? They were shown a hologram of me struggling out of pit, in an attempt to come and find me and murder me. What have the Game makers got against me? Thats two times now they have done this to me, especially after I got a good score. Electrocution and now active encouragement of my murder? It's not like I have ever openly criticised the Capitol, or the Game Makers for that matter. It's beyond a joke, a sick, sick joke and I can see them all in a room, getting excited as one screen shows me struggling out of the pit and one screen shows the careers running with glee to find me. Last laugh is with me though as I escaped.

I'm absolutely exhausted but I realise its too risky remaining on the ground. I find a tree similar to the ones I have already inhabited and climb up it. But then there's another obstacle. There is a snake in the tree. It's sliding upwards and I don't think it realises I'm there. I pull out my knife and kill it.

I closely observe the colours. Its red, black and yellow. The red is next to a black stripe. It's not venomous. Good. I have a meal as well. I skin it and take off the meat, then get out my stove, pour a bit a methanol into the stove and light it. As I'm cooking the cake I find in the side pocket of my back a small bottle of water. I really got lucky with this bag, it has everything. I have a few sips and then eat my dinner.

Not long after I finish my dinner, I hear foot steps and talking. The careers are back again, for goodness sake. I don't think they've noticed me but I'm still terrified. I move to get myself closer into the tree trunk but in doing so knock the stove. It falls, and it lands right in the careers camp. Shit. I've just blown it. I press myself into the tree and try to remain hidden but they know I'm here. I can here them laughing and joking

'_I see their foot, let's wait them out' _I hear one of them say.

I feel so full of adrenaline right now that I think I'm going to pass out. I need to come up with a plan. Things seems to get worse as I climb higher and right above me is a wasp nest, or, to be more precise, a tracker jacker nest. Nothing seems to be going well for me at the moment and I have no idea how I can get myself out of this one.

Then it hits me. I can try and cut the nest onto the careers. I know I said I wont kill anyone but and this probably will, most likely me, but all I'm trying to do is scare them away.

I wait until they fall asleep as the noise a tracker jacker nest could make would catch their attention whilst a wake and make them run off. Its now a test of patients. This isn't the hunger games right now, it's the waiting game.

After hours of waiting, they are now asleep, and it's now my opportunity. I climb up just below the branch where the tracker jackers are a get my knife out. I begin to hack away and I can hear the tracker jacker nest getting more vocal. I need to be quick as they will all start leaving the nest soon to see what the commotion is and I will be the tribute to fall in this situation.

I've now been sawing for 15 minutes and the branch is starting to give way. I've only been stung once, Impressive. Then I feel it, the branch starting to give way. A few seconds later it does. It plummets to the earth and I give out a little cringe. I feel terrible but you have to be selfish in these situations, especially when they actually want to kill you. They all way up screaming, but it works. They've all ran away. I wait a few minutes before I climb down as I know the tracker jackers will still be angry.

Once I am on the ground again, I retrieve my stove and run. They even left a sling shot behind. I have no idea how to use one of these but I'm a quick learner.

As I run away I hear a cannon fire. I'm fairly certain it's one of the careers. I almost feel quite proud, that I got the first career kill, but I still can't help but feel bad that I am the reason that, that person no longer has a life.

Another cannon sounds and it's highly likely that is also a career. If it is, I've taken out one third of the careers all by myself. Good work Oliver.

I am now fed up of being close to conflict, so decide to just walk and walk and walk. I conveniently stumble upon a pond, where I am able to fill up my water bottle, both of them, and add the iodine so it is safe to drink. Also next to the pond is an apple tree. I pick a few apples and they are going to be my breakfast.

I pop back to the pond where I have a quick wash. I know that it shouldn't something to worry about in this situation but I don't want to smell, I want to feel clean. Beside me is a fairly large boulder, and once I have finished washing, I stand up and see the girl from district 11, Tilly. We both make each other jump and I can see by how scared she was to see me that she was not a threat. Tilly is just 14, has thick, brown hair, dark skin yet amazing sapphire eyes. During training every time I saw them I was mesmerized. She smiles at me and so I walk over.

'_I'm not going to hurt you' _she says '_it's quite nice to see someone else who thinks the same actually'_

I laugh and reply '_yeah I know, how's it going for you?'_

_'it's alright, I've just hidden around here the whole time really, I got water, and an apple tree and plenty of shelter' _she explains. '_So, you're the one from 12, right?' _she adds, luring me into conversation.

'_Yeah, that's right' _I say, '_You're from eleven aren't you?' _I know this, but I feel it's polite just to keep the conversation going. '_Did you manage to get anything from the cornucopia?' _I ask, to give me an indication on her chances

'_Hell, no' _she laughs, '_I got my 7 in camouflage, not in anything to do with weapons, I don't trust myself'._

I feel bad for her, and it's tempting to give her my knife, or even a spear, but I don't want to do anything that may make her a risk to me.

I don't want to talk to her for too long as I don't want her to think I want an alliance, but its nice to see someone who is blood thirsty.

'_without sounding rude, I'm going to have to leave you. I've got this thing about alliances I think its risky business later in the game' _I impulsively say.

'_I sort of agree, so I guess this is good bye?' _She says sympathetically, but I can't help but feel like I've upset her.

I wish her luck and then leave. I hope I haven't given her a motive to kill me now. She doesn't seem like that type but you can never be sure.

It's now time for me to find shelter, most likely to be a tree, once again to get my energy levels up for the next day.

As it turns dark, the anthem plays and I see the faces of the two cannons that fired today. They are Katarina from four and Trey from two. Both are my victims. I feel bad but I've proven to myself today that I can do it. For the first time during the games, I fall asleep straight away and wake up feeling rejuvenated.


	7. Chapter 7

DAY FOUR

In the morning, I keep to the light promise I made myself the previous day and eat an apple for breakfast. Back home I don't usually eat fruit. I'm not a massive fan, and I usually have to psych myself up for hours to eat a piece. But here in the Arena, I'll take what is there. I decide to look for more food. I throw my spear at a pheasant but miss. That would have been perfect. A meal like that would tide me over for a few days I think.

I notice a nut tree and take as many as I can fit into my side pocket of my bag. They're surprisingly filling and it's something I can get my energy from.

Whilst picking the nuts I hear another cannon. I pray its not Sadie but I fear it is. There are now only eight of us left and I am really worried about her. I was hoping we may bump into each other at some point but that hasn't happened. I really hope she is okay, and that is that last cannon was for it, then it wasn't horrible.

I sit down to graze on the nuts I had collected and then something crossed my mind that I had tried not to think about since being selected as tribute. I never said goodbye to my Father. My father works down in the mines and despite the importance of reaping day, the Capitol does not allow workers to have time off. Not even to say good bye. He wouldn't have even known I had been selected until he got home from the mines at around 9pm. I suddenly feel terrible. This isn't my fault, but I still blame myself for not saying good bye to him. At least it provides a platform of motivation for me to win this thing now, as unlikely as it is. No tribute that is not a career has ever made the final five of these games. The odds really are not in my favour.

I drink all of my water and head back down to the pond to get more. I hope to see Tilly again but she isn't here this time. Perhaps she's gone hunting for food and to collect berried. She's very skilled with a bow and arrow from what I saw in training.

Despite my training score of 9, I am yet to receive any sponsors. I don't know whether to be bitter or content with this. Bitter because I worked hard for that score and I'm not getting any help, content because it means I'm doing well and don't need anything at the moment. A loaf of bread wouldn't go amiss though, Spike.

It's boring being in the Arena, when you know there are no other tributes around. I'm currently in this situation and so today I've spent most of my time carving daggers with sticks, they may come in handy at some point, maybe to cook a meal on.

Eventually I have calved so many sticks that my hands are starting to blister and I need to move to another time killing exercise. I meander on to the ponder and pick up some flat stones where I start to skim them. I'm useless at it, but it's something to keep my mind occupied before I go crazy.

I feel a drip on my hand, I look up. Rain. I need to find a cover, but at the moment, this rain is light, it's not a matter of urgency.

However, as more drips start to fall, more drips touch my skin. This isn't just rain. It's acid rain, and it burns.

'_shit'_ I mutter to myself, as I realise if I don't have cover soon then my clothes with no longer me practical and I will have painful acid burns on my skin to deal with.

I gather my belongings together and run into the woods as the hell in sky opens, pouring down acid that in an open area would probably tear my skin off. Luckily, I've made it under the canopy and so the impact is less severe.

After running frantically trying to find cover I find some boulders and stones with a slim, slim gap. I poke my head in and realise its quite spacious inside, and it's good to know that the acid rain will not get to me in hear.

I climb in and can't wait to get to sleep. I'm a little skeptical about sleeping in here, albeit. I have images in my head of the Game makers allowing the boulders to fall on me during my sleep, but I figure that these are those stupid thoughts that creep into your mind when tired, when they're not actually that plausible.

Once I've settled down, and the liquid on my skin dries up, I start to feel excruciating pain on my hands.

The mixture of acid on my blisters has not turned out to be a good one, and at this moment, my hands are pussy, inflamed at sore. I spit on them as I was once told that spit is the best form of antiseptic, but it just stings more. I sit there, writing in pain, and then I hear a little song being played.

Intrigued, I take a quick look outside my rock and a parachute has fallen, attached to a dainty silver box. I open it up and inside is a note from Spike.

'_Keep cool, Spike' _reads a message inside the tin. Underneath it is a little tub. I pull it out, open it up and inside is cream.

I think it's for my hands, and Spike's message suggests that also. I apply it and instantly I feel it cool, its a nice feeling. I apply some to my face as well as that was exposed to the acid rain too, and whilst being itchy in some places, has not been painful.

No more cannons have fired today. I really hope that earlier cannon was a career and not Sadie. All I've thought about today are Sadie and my father. It falls dark and the Capitol play the anthem once again. It wasn't Sadie who fell earlier. It was Tilly. I'm surprised by how upset I am about this. I only spoke to her once but she seemed lovely. It doesn't quite sink in that she's died. That's why she wasn't at the pond today. Rest in Peace Tilly.


	8. Chapter 8

DAY FIVE

In the morning I wake up to find my hands completely healed. I'm blown away, usually these creams require weeks and weeks or applying, but once application here and I'm healed!

I realise that if I stay in the cave all day then the Game Makers are probably going to punish me again, so I decide to get up and go. Before I leave the cave I have a few nuts, an apple and a swig of water.

I'm not too far away from the pond so fill my water bottle up and then walk away

It is once again the morning and I am getting more unsatisfied with sheltering round here. I jump out my tree, have a few nuts, an apple, and a swig of my water and go. I make discreet carvings on every tree I go passed with my knife as I want to be able to find my way back to the water and apple and nut tree. It's actually quite fun doing this, it feels like I'm creating a treasure map of something like that that you would do as a child when playing hiding games. That's what this is effectively. Hide and seek. And murder.

Whilst walking adjacent with an open foot path I running footsteps and a girl scream. My instinct is to hide, I don't want to fall victim to this. I crouch on my haunches behind a boulder, and make sure no one is behind me. I take a look over the boulder to see what is going on, who is being chased, and who is chasing. Its Sadie. She's being chased by Claud. I am about to run and fight him when I see that next to me is a rock. I realize if I throw this is will land else where and work as a distraction, so Sadie can get away.

I pick up the rock and don't bother aiming, this isn't about precision, it is about saving Sadie's life. I release the rock and it doesn't go exactly as I would have planned. It hits Claud on the temple, killing him instantly. The sudden stop in leaving foot steps behind her causes Sadie to stop and turn around. I get up from behind the rock and Sadie spots me. I give her the thumbs up and mouth '_are you alright?' _Before walking towards her. It's such a relief to see her alive and well, if a bit skinnier. I give her a huge hug and ask if she is okay. I then hand her over some nuts, an apple and some of my water. She appreciates it.

'_you need to be more vigilant, Sadie' _I lecture. '_stay in the trees and if you do have to come down to look for food, don't walk in open places'._

_'I'm sorry' _she says nervously. Now I feel bad.

'_Don't be sorry' _I assure her '_It's just I don't want you to be hurt'. _

_'Will you stay with me for a bit?' Sadie requests_

_'Of course, but only for a little while' _I reply '_there's only six of us left now, and I don't want to be with you if even more tributes die, it makes it too tricky'. _

Despite the bad, blunt news, Sadie understands, and we decide to go and find shelter.

_'What have you been doing about shelter?' _I ask, intrigued.

'_I've been using trees'_

Must be a district 12 thing then, as we've all been doing it. I notice that Sadie has a back pack. This confuses me as I saw in the corner of my eye at the bloodbath her running away. It turns out that whilst the careers were hunting down Lucius, she daringly ran out to the cornucopia and grabbed herself some supplies.

Sadie spots a tree for us to climb and we do so. Once we had settled down she opens up her bag and pulls out two squirrels.

'_It's not much, but I think it will really help us'_

I'm blown away. She is such a dark horse. I couldn't even kill a pheasant, yet she has just gone and killed 2 squirrels. I feel bad taking the food she has hunted but for the passed six days I have been living off apples and cereal bars, with the exception of a chewy snake.

I get out my stove and get cooking. Despite the intense, terrifying situation we are in, Sadie manages to bring the best out in me. As I'm cooking, I pretend I am on a television show, and me and Sadie spend the whole time laughing.

The squirrel isn't bad either. Plus, it's amazing to have a bit of protein.

Then the tone of the conversation lowers a little.

'_Apart from Claud, have you killed anyone?' _Enquires Sadie.

I'm hesitant to reply. I know I have but I really don't want to tell her. She seems to respect me and I don't want her to see me as a monster.

'_Yes' _I mumble.

She looks shocked.

'_Who, when, what, where, how?'_

_'It was a last resort and it was only meant to scare them' _trying to justify myself. '_The careers were waiting me out when I was in a tree and I wasn't going to just let them kill me. They had been sat at the bottom of the tree for hours. I saw a tracker jacker nest as cut it down on top of them' _

'_So you cut a high venomous nest onto them, not thinking it would kill them?' _She smiles

_'well, sort of. It only killed two of them. Boy from two and girl from four' _I explain '_but I'm not a blood thirsty monster'._

There's an awkward silence and then Sadie breaks the ice.

_'Nice squirrel' _She jokes.

Suddenly it strikes me that I'm in the final six, and not just me, Sadie is too. Two people from 12 in the final six, that's crazy, unheard of. To make things even more bizarre, the boy from three is still alive. That means two people from non-career districts have made the final five at least. For the past eleven years, the final five has always been careers. It would turn into an unimaginable act of traitor-ism.

Night falls once again and me and Sadie decide its now time to sleep. I jump onto the branch next to where we are sat and rope myself in, as does Sadie. The anthem of Panem plays as the photo one fallen tribute is projected into the sky.

Sadie smirks and looks at me. '_Thank you'. _She says.

I look at her, smile, and then fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

DAY SIX

In the morning I wake up and find Sadie already awake, carving noughts and crosses into her branch.

She looks at me, laughs, and says '_This is what I've been doing to pass the time in here'_.

I wish I had done something like that. My time spent in the trees as been spent playing boredom.

We spend a few hours playing each other just to kill time and then we both realise that it's time to go our separate ways. 

_'Why can't there be two winners?' _Sadie weeps.

It breaks my heart, both hearing that question and seeing Sadie weep. It's not fair. I've sort of come around to the idea that I am going to die, but it almost traumatises the thought that Sadie may die as well. I hug and tell her that she's going to be fine, and we should find a way to communicate.

Sadie remembers that there are Mocking jays. Birds that imitate a tune you sing to them. We decide to come up with two codes. One code, which is an upward infliction means that we are okay. We agree to send this to each other several times a day. The second tune, is a downward melody that means that we're in a sticky situation. It sends shivers down my spine hearing it. I hope I never hear it.

I'm reluctant to leave her, but I know it is for the best. I hold her tightly and I almost burst into tears, it is almost like a final farewell. The chances of us seeing each other again are slim, alive, even more so. I bite my lip and climb down from the tree. I offer one final way and then turn quickly and don't look behind. It seems cruel and I don't want her to think that I don't care, but I know that if I look behind and see her on her own, I will want to stay with her, or cry. Or both.

So once again I am on my own, and even though I was with Sadie for just a day, it feels strange. I feel lost almost. I head towards the bond, trying to follow the marks I had left on the trees but I soon realise that it has changed. The game makers have marked trees which lead me to the cornucopia. To the careers. To my death. I'm not stupid though and walk in the opposite direction.

I eventually reach the pond. Or, at least where it was. It is now dried up, with a few swampy bits. Clearly the game makers have it in for me. I don't know what I've done, but they don't want me to win. After all, it would be a disaster if a skinny boy from the district that mines coal were to win.

I need to find water. I take both water bottles out of my bag and sip the one which is most full. It's about a quarter full, but thats not enough when I'm already dehydrated.

I sit down and sulk on the bank of the former pond, when I hear a little song being played. I turn around, and there is a little silver box attached to a parachute. Sponsors. Hallelujah. I pace over to it and open it up. In there, is a small bottle of water and a note.

'_When it Rains, look for Rainbows, when It's dark, Look for Stars, Spike x'_

What in Gods name is that supposed to mean. Well, I know what it means when you are in a bad time, but how is that going to help me find a water source. None the less, I thank him and take a sip.

Now that I am in the final six, I decide to practice my spear skills. I don't intend on using them unless I have to, but it's a time killer and thats what I need right now. I still have an aim. When I'm not under pressure. The spears are consistently hitting the tree, and more importantly, the targets I carved into the tree with my knife.

As I'm doing this I hear through the trees a four note inclination sang by the birds. It's a message from Sadie. She's safe. I sit down and smile. I send her the song back so she knows that I am okay too.

For the whole time I have been in the arena, I have felt scared and on edge, but this evening, I feel relaxed and calm. I have no idea why but as I sit down, overlooking the old pond at the forest with the sun shining through, I manage to forget about why I am here, and that there are people who will kill me. I feel so relaxed that I just fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

DAY SEVEN

And then the following morning, I wake up. '_Oh my God'_ I think to myself. I've just fallen asleep, on the ground, in an open place. I'm furious with myself. How could I be so stupid? There is no explanation for my actions and I can see Spike in my head going ballistic at the fact I just made myself a meal to the other tributes. Talking of meals, I need to find myself food. I send Sadie a message that I am alive and well and several minutes the message returns to me. It's a relief.

There were no deaths yesterday and this frightens me. Obviously, I don't want anyone to die, but I know when this happens it has negative consequences. The Game makers get bored easily, they're probably bored right now. They want to see some action, they want to see children dying, and they haven't seen that in over 24 hours.

I hate to think what they are going to do to liven things up. I'll probably get the brunt of it. I wouldnt be shocked if they decided to send everyone a devise which tells them exactly where I am, I really wouldnt.

After they decided to drain my pond yesterday, I know they'll probably target my nut and apple tree. They're not mine so to speak, but I'm the only one I think who discovered them, apart from poor Tilly, and I've made good use of them. So before they can get to them I go and find them.

I find the nut tree I had previously been to and grab myself a load. I know that it's good I have food but I'm starting to grow annoyed at the fact that all I'm consistently eating is nuts and apples. At least I'm not starving, however.

As I walk along gingerly, I walk past a bush with berries on. I have to double take as I initially miss it. They look like blueberries to me. I pick one, and give it a sniff. It smells fine to me, but I'm still not completely sure. It seems a common thing every year that a tribute dies eating poisonous berries. I cut the berry open and thank God I did not eat it. Inside is a green, acidic substance that burns my finger. These definitely are not blueberries.

It was several hours ago I last communicated with Sadie, so I send out another message. I hear it travel through the trees but it doesn't return. Well, it a way it does, only two notes of it, which are interrupted by a canon.

Without even thinking I start sprinting to follow the sound of where it came from. I praying that Sadie is okay but the reason that only two notes of the song came through was because the Mockingjays did not hear the last two notes over the cannon. I spent the run preparing myself for the worst.

I run into an open area where I see Sadie. Lay there, lifeless, with a cut to her head. I stop sharply when I first see this, around 10 metres away from her. I step back in shock. I begin to shake and slowly walk up to her. I kneel down on the floor and hold her hand.

'_Sadie, Sadie' _I blurt out as I desperately try to wake her up. I continue to shake her, saying her name, pleading with her to wake up. My lip begins to wobble and as I say her name a final time, I break down.

I'm not hiding any emotion this time. The tears start to flow. Not hysterically, there is no screaming, I am just devastated. My head falls into my hands as I cry into her stomach. All I can do is apologise. I feel like I've let her down. This is the most devastated I have ever felt. I just want to sit next to her and wake her up but I know I cannot. I see that around 30 metres away are some white flowers. I'm not a very arty person, but I walk up to them, still sobbing, and pick a bunch. I return to Sadie, where for about an hour I make a chain of flowers into a crown. I place it on her head and put her hands into a praying position. I want her to be remembered with dignity. I don't know who killed her, but for the first time, I want to get revenge, leg for a leg. It really hits me how twisted and sick this is. I know for a fact that the people of the Capitol consider this entertainment. It's not. A twelve year old girl has just lost her life and for what? To punish the people who rose against the government before she was even more? I feel physically sick and this just makes me cry more.

I hear the sound of the hovercraft and realise it is now time for me to go. I kiss Sadie on the cheek, I apologise, thank her and say goodbye one last time. I feel like giving up now, but I'm going to try and win this for her.

As I'm walking away I feel the need to show respect to her and want to do something that my whole district will appreciate. I place the middle three singers of my left hand to my lips and then extend that arm into the air. It's the district twelve salute to show respect and admiration. I had never done it before, I did this to prove my respect to Sadie, her family, and my district. Even if someone could have volunteered for her.

Despite being more motivated to win, I am now no longer fussed if a tribute were to kill me at the moment. I dawdle through the forest, crying my eyes out where I walk back a tree with a hole in it. I stop and observe it and notice that its a hollow tree.

I climb into it and spend the rest of the night crying. I can't wait for this to end now. I cry so hard to the point that I have a bad headache. At one point my hysteria reaches a point that out of context it would look like I'm having a mental break down. I scream, pull my hair, hit myself. Some how I feel this is my fault, I shouldn't have left her. I'm not having a mental break down. I would be more worried about my mental state if I sat in silence all night, but right now I am emotionally strained. My screams and crying gets so loud that I am now making myself an open target as although I am hidden, the sound of me hysterically crying is no doubt travelling through out the arena.

That's my queue to mourn silently. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, the anthem plays and Sadie's face is shown. I begin to sob once more, only for the headache to return. I wait for hours before I eventually fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

DAY EIGHT

In the morning, I struggle to come to terms with that fact that Sadie had fallen the previous day. I feel like I did on the day of the reaping. I keep telling myself that she is gone but I simply can't accept it. What did she ever do to deserve it? I wish I had been there to help her, or I wish it had been me that they killed.

I am now in a massive moral dilemma. I don't know whether to just give up, or whether or not to go against everything I believe in and engage in combat in order to win this for Sadie.

Then suddenly it hits me. I am now in the final five, so is the boy from three. This is huge. Its hard to explain how massive this is. Every district apart from one, two and four will now be backing me and three. Winning this now isn't out of the equation. As I'm thinking that I hear a little tune being played. I vigilantly crawl out of my tree. I've just received another sponsor. I open it up and read the note.

'_Every one was moved yesterday, you deserve this. Spike x'._

In the box is a tub of rice, sent from my district. This is the biggest meal I've eaten since being in the Capitol. It feels and tastes fantastic. As I openly thank my district I shed more tears.

Before I know it, I receive another sponsor. I open it up and another note from Spike.

'_D8 x'_

Inside is a blanket. I presume D8 means district 8 as that is the District where textiles are produced. I'm touched that another district would want to help me. I've now said Thank you so many times that it no longer feels sincere.

As I'm enjoying my rice under my blanket, I hear news that makes me feel faint and wheezy. It's the voice of a game maker.

'_Tributes, we are holding a feast at the Cornucopia and you are all invited. You have 20 minutes or you will suffer the consequences'. _

I have no choice. I have to go and fight other tributes now, for what may only be a grape in a bag. I am again filled with dread and crawl out of my tree. I leave all my belongings, however I wear my spears, and keep my slingshot and knife in my belt. I power walk towards the cornucopia. We must all be fairly close to each other if we only have 20 minutes. I get to the main opening with 10 minutes to spare. No one seems to be there yet, but none of the bags have been taken. We must all be doing the same thing. Just stood there, watching to see who goes first. I brave it. I run out and before I can blink, all the other tributes are running out too. The careers seem to have now split up as they all appear from different locations. I see my blue bag with the number '12' on it. I see the boy from three running up to the table too but I know he won't hurt me after our initially encounter at the beginning of the games. He looks just as terrified as I do. He grabs his bag and runs, then I get my hands on the bag for me. It's going well so far but as I turn around, Natalia from one throws an axe at me. I do not realise the threat from her as I am too busy watching Drusus charging at us at mac nine. The axe hits my in the ribs, but thankfully not with blade. I'm so full of adrenaline at this point that I only feel the impact and no pain, but I let out a scream at the sheer thought that an axe just hit me. I pick up the axe and run towards the forest. Natalie runs towards me but I swing at her with the axe. She ducks but her right arm remains in the air as I sever her fingers. I don't even think about my actions, I just run and hope that no one will be around my tree.

I initially stop in the growth at the edge of the open area and watch the callous fight between Drusus, Natalia and the girl from two. I watch Natalia laying on the floor screaming at the fact I have just cut her fingers off. I feel awful, especially when I see how Drusus shows no sympathy. He just stabs her multiple times. Whilst he's doing this, Tania takes the opportunity to run. However, Drusus mercilessly runs after her. He grabs her by the hair and I can hear her screaming '_no, no, no' _and I want to intervene but I've worked too hard at the point to be killed. He drags her to the cornucopia where he slams her against he wall and shatters every bone in her body. I now know that I will be his next target, as my score of 9 is better than the score of 6 by the boy from 3. I expect to see him walk towards me but instead he sits down and checks out what is in his bag.

I take the opportunity to run for my life. I sprint into the forest heading towards by base but before I can get there the adrenaline is wearing off and the sheer pain in my rib cage is now rife. The pain is so terrible that I am hyperventilating. Every time I breath normally, it feel like my heart if being stabbed. I make it back to the tree. Just. I crawl inside and sit there still, not knowing what to do. I keep groaning and releasing noises to try and relieve the pain. My pull my t-shirt up a bit. My rib is definitely broken, and I am bleeding also. It is nothing serious but the broken rib could be a massive burden.

I explain this out loud in the hope that Spike will send me pain relief or something. Nothing comes.

I open up my bag from the feast to see what is in side it. There's about 10 cereal bars. It may be boring but they are perfect for what I need right now. Quick fix energy.

Several hours later, the sponsor song plays. I have to get out of the position I am in, where I feel no pain, and I forget how bad it is. I grab the package from outside the tree and open it up. There is no note with this package, but in it is a small bottle of a liquid of some kind. I drink it and it is the most bitter thing I have ever tasted. My mother would always tell me the worse something tastes, the better it is for you.

There's something else as well though. It's vest with in impenetrable to weapons. I would say it's armour but its not metal or old. I stab some iodine into my cut. It stings like hell, but it's better than getting septicaemia. I put on the vest underneath my t-shirt and I am surprised at how light and supportive it is, especially of my broken rib.

I suspect that the games will end tomorrow. I have somehow made it to the last three and I am sure that the game makers want to finish it now.

I fall asleep, in pain, but feeling positive in myself that I have eaten, had some water and have protection.


	12. Chapter 12

DAY NINE

The morning arrives for what could be my last day in the Arena, and I'm in no pain when I move. I touch my rib and it is still broken but there is no pain. It feels brilliant.

I munch on a cereal bar and then decide I am going to head to the Cornucopia. My hope is that Drusus will not be there so I can get inside of the Cornucopia and then if anyone comes, I have the high ground. If possible, I will get on top of it.

It will take me about 20 minutes to get to the cornucopia. It took me 10 yesterday but there was much more urgency and it was practically running the entire time. Walking through some open land, I start to feel wind. But this wind is different. Its unbelievably hot and I am being pulled, not pushed.

I see things on the floor such as leaves, twigs, flowers even butterfly, being pulled passed me as I try to find the hot, pulling wind. I look behind and it all makes sense. Not too far away is a fire twister. My stomach drops and I run. Ironically, as I start running, the wind gets stronger and I desperately try to avoid being pulled into a horrible, literally fiery death. It feels as if there is a piece of elastic wrapped around me attached to a tree and I can't seem to get any further away from it. This is really zapping out all of my energy.

I see a ditch in the distance and realise that if I get down there I will be more protected from it. I feel absolutely powerless, there is nothing I can do. This is the game makers trying to shrink down the arena to bring me, Drusus and three together. Behind me I can hear large trees being ripped from their roots and being burnt like pieces of grass. The trees I had been sleeping in no longer offer shelter if I need it.

Eventually, I get to the ditch and throw myself down it. Everything is feeling the force of this. The heat feels like I'm about to be cooked alive, as burnt bits of leaf fly into my face an briefly burn it. It's not just leaves hitting my face though. Twigs are hitting it too and cutting it, and then soil is being blown at me, which gets in the cut which makes them sting worst than the worst tracker jacker sting.

I feel like I'm about to be sucked into the twister. I have no idea how far away it is, but I grab tight onto an exposed root in the ditch so I don't just get pulled in like a cut flower. I've fought too hard now to die in a twister.

Luckily, the twister does not come towards me anymore but I witness the damage it has caused. Plants, and trees are slowly burning and I need to get out of here and to the Cornucopia before it spreads.

I continue my journey when I hear a canon. This is just too bizarre. How have I made it to the final two? Me? Of all the tributes I never thought I would even get out of the blood bath. Knowing my luck I thought I would have been the one to step off my podium a fraction of a second to early and blow up.

I have no idea as to whether it was Drusus or the boy from three. I'm torn as to who I'd rather it be. The boy from three would be easier to take down but I would feel so guilty killing him. Not that I wouldnt feel guilty killing Drusus but out of all the tributes this year he seems to show the least remorse out of killing people, so for me I wouldn't feel as bad. But then again, I felt bad when I cut the fingers off a girl accidentally who threw an axe at me.

I make it to the Cornucopia, or the grass opening around it. I remain low, I don't want to be seen. There is no one there, or no one that I can see. I slowly walk out but I remain on edge. As I'm about 100m away from the cornucopia, an arrow brushes by a torso. And then Drusus appears from inside of it. I instinctively know I'm not going to win this one run for my life back towards the woods. The previous times I have done this no one has given chase. This time though, he has, and boy can I feel it. I pump my arms and legs as hard as I possibly can but the harder I try the heavier I get.

There's a part in the forest where it inclines, but in giant steps. I see that in the corner of my eyes and head for it. I know that I'm more agile than he is so if I get this right, I might be able to quickly hide some where then throw a spear at him as he runs past. I make it up the first 5 steps fine. They're about three foot higher, and they are really sapping my energy, but I know his energy will be disappearing too.

I reach the final step, I slip a little as I get up it but I've put distance between me and Drusus who is struggling up them, but still in hot pursuit.

I can still here his footsteps in the distance as I jump over burning tree trunks and even fall over after jumping off a small ledge.

I land on my back side and the lactic acid in my legs prevents me from getting up quickly. I am able to get up but as soon as I do so I stumble to the left, then to the right when I over compensate. Drusus remains strong and continues to hunt me down.

I'm losing hope now. I'm losing strength, and I'm losing the drive. I hope it's quick, please let this be quick, don't let me suffer, please.

It feels like I am running further into the forest however I see sunlight starting to break through the trees in front of me. For some reason I head to it, even though it makes me more vulnerable, but I am really starting to tire now. I feel like prey being chased by a grizzly bear. I prey that its going to be quick but I know that with Drusus it won't be. He's going to relish the moment that he murders me and then made the victor of the 12th hunger games.

My muscles have been tired for a while now, but my lungs are really started to burn, I want to stop but it's not an option. I reach the edge of the forest where the sun was breaking through and I make it out onto a open grass. It seems like the grass lasts for ever and it is easier to run on. We're both suffering fatigue and we're both struggling to run now but he has more drive than me. I'm starting to accept now that I'm about to die, but for my district, I don't want to let him have his victory easily.

I realise that as I run further to the grass I reach a cliff. Suddenly, I realised I am cornered. If I turned left or right, he will just follow me and close that gap, and I certainly won't run at him. I come to an abrupt halt and turn around. I go to get a spear out but he punches me in the face. I swing at him and do hit his face but I think it does more damage to my fist than it does to his face. I realise that he has no weapons on him, this isn't going to be a pleasant way to go. He grabs me by the arms and tries to throw me on to the floor. I initially resist but it then feels like he is about to break my arm so I conform and go onto the floor. I continuously kicks me, but luckily in the torso. I pretend to be in pain but I know that I am safe due to the protection I am wearing.

'_Accept it 12, I'm this years winner' _He boasts, and I lay on the floor doing the best I can to protect my head.

I lands a kick to my jaw and I start bleeding. Then the end comes. I sits on me and starts to press on my throat. It really hurts. I haven't felt any pain during this confrontation, even the kick to the face, but the compression to my neck really hurts. I try to push him off but I have no energy. If it were one of the female careers I would have perhaps been able to push them off but not Drusus. I need to find away to get him to release his hands.

I spit, and blood splatters his face. It works, he wipes his face, before repeatedly punching me.

Suddenly he stops. I have no idea why and look up at him. His eyes have drifted over to an axe about 20 metres away. I have no idea whether it is my axe which has fallen out my bag or whether the game makers have placed it there to make my death more entertaining.

He gets up and walks over to pick it up. I take this opportunity to get back upon my feet, when I remember I have spears. Drusus could have used them had he thought tactically, however he never thought of rolling me off my back.

As he leans over and picks up the axe, I pull out a spear and throw it at him. I miss. He turns around, looks at me and laughs.

'_Why, thank you!' _He jokes, '_Aren't you kind helping me out'_.

I'm furious with myself. Why am I okay aiming at inanimate object but not living things? But then something bizarre happens to me. The realization that if I die, he won't care, he probably won't think of me again. My emotions, my conscience have been holding me back this whole time. For the first time, I lose the ability to care about another human life for the first time. He turns around to grab my spear and I am full of rage and anger. I've never felt like this before. All I can think about is Sadie and how I'm doing this for her, and if I didn't kill him, he would kill me. He wants to stay alive for the fame, I want to stay alive for my family.

He leans over to to pick the spear up and at that moment I release my second one. It goes straight through his upper left leg. He lets out a scream, its almost as if he has forgotten that I'm here. I think he's also shocked as well. To show some mercy, I launch another one to try and end his pain. Just as I throw his one he turns around and it goes through his stomach.

It suddenly hits me that I am about to win the Hunger Games. Drusus is on all fours, screaming hysterically with two spears going through his leg and stomach. He's coughing up blood and suddenly my emotions come back. I cant believe I have just inflicted this upon another person. I consider throwing another spear at him or hitting him with the axe to end his misery but I can bring my self to do that. Instead, I watch for several minutes in horror as he coughs up litres of blood and dies. The cannon sounds. I have just won the the Hunger Games, and it doesn't even feel that great.


	13. Chapter 13

Two hovercrafts descend from the sky. One is for me, one is for the collection of Drusus' body.

I am going to see my family again, but I just sit in silence reflecting on the passed 20 minutes.

'_I don't feel very well'_ I reveal to a member on the hovercraft. '_can I have a bucket please?'._

They hand me a bucket where I vomit my stomach up. They all look at me as if to say 'Man up', but I've just killed someone and watched them plead for their life. I didn't enjoy it, I'm not even sure if it was worth it. I'm never going to be able to live that moment down. The moment when a spear flew through another persons stomach. I thought it would kill him instantly but it just prolonged his death and made me feel even more guilty. The Capitol will have loved it though. I really want to say something to the Game Makers for making my life hell in the arena, but they don't take criticism lightly. They will probably kill my family if I say any thing.

The hover craft lands and I walk, filled with dread, towards the door. I open it up and I am greeted by Hysterical crowds, desperate to see me, the winner of the 12th Annual Hunger Games.

I'm taken back. I'm quite moved by it, but I realise it's all materialistic. What I've done to get myself this form of hysteria is not worthy of hero status. I should be in jail. In the last nine days, I have killed four tributes. All of them careers.

I walk down the red carpet laid out for me as flashes burst from left, right and centre. There are so many at one point that I feel temporarily blinded, and feel like I could have a fit.

I play up to the crowd, for the sake of not being punished. I smile and wave, even bow every now and then. If I could chose, I would have none of this. The thought of Sadie creeps into my mind but I insensitively block it out as I need to keep up this appearance.

I reach the building at the end of the crowd, where I am greeted by the Game makers, Sponsors, and most importantly, Ariel and Esme. No Spike though.

Ariel runs up to me, wraps her arms around me, and spins me round whilst shouting '_Yeah!'_

_'What did I say?' _She screams '_I said, I said, I said that you would win! You need a shower too'._

I'm so happy to see Ariel. I've missed her kindness, honesty and sense of humour.

Esme waddles over, quickly clapping her hands and offers me a hug.

'_I am SO proud of you' _She proclaims. I can't believe this. Happiness is starting to emerge although I still don't feel right.

'_Where's spike?' _I ask

'_He's just sorting things out with Sponsors and what not, he'll be here shortly' _Ariel explains. '_You probably haven't realised it yet, but Panem have gone crazy for you'. _

_'really?' _I ask with doubt.

'_Yes!' _Ariel replies '_People LOVED you escaping the careers after falling down the hole, but then they went hysterical for you after Sadie died'. _

I burst into tears and the sheer mention of her.

'_Please, can we not mention that? I haven't stopped thinking about that'. _

_'Sorry' _Ariel replies. '_But either way, you are being said to be the most popular contestant of all time. Why do you think you got so many sponsors? No one has ever received anything from another district before!' _

It scares me finding out how popular I am being made out to be.

'_Hey winner!' _I hear from behind, it's Spike.

He ruffles my hair and performs a huge grin. He explains that he had been so busy for the last 3 days as he had received so much money to send me sponsors in. I wasn't quite aware of how expensive my armour was, and it's what saved me. Had I not been wearing that, then I no doubt would have died after receiving those kicks from Drusus.

'_We need to get you ready for the winners interview tonight' _Esme says we excitement.

Oh great. A three hour long recap of the worst two weeks of my life. I just want to return home.

I get back to the apartment I had been staying in prior to the games where Esme presents me with a gorgeous blue, pin striped suit. It's the most luxurious thing I have ever seen when it comes to normal fashion.

I'm called onto the stage by Gino again. It's a stage I never in a million years thought I was going to return to. The reception I get is unbelievable. I get a standing ovation for five minutes. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. PLEASE just let me go home now.

I'm made to sit down where I am made to answer questions set by Gino.

'_So congratulations Oliver. Not only were you the first person from an out lying district to make the final five, you also won, how do you feel right now?' _He asks.

I wonder what the reaction would be if I said '_Fucking shit, I want to go home, I hate you all'._

_'I'm feeling fairly blown away' _I lie. '_I can't wait to go home and see my family again'. _

_'And that red herring you placed by deliberately missing Drusus was so clever, and had us all going, what made you think of doing such a thing?'_

They thought I deliberately missed him with that first arrow? How have they possibly jumped to that conclusion?

'_I just needed to catch him off guard' _I reply perplexed.

'_Now you watched the death of Lucius' _Gino awkward says

'_Yes, that's right'_

_'He initially almost fell you at the beginning. Are you aware that when he hit the Cornucopia he broke his wrist?'_

_'No' _I reply. I don't see why this matters.

But then Gino moves onto the conversation that I was dreading. Sadie.

'_We were all very moved at the moment you discovered Sadie and paid your respects to her, how did this effect you and what did you do to help over come this?' _Gino says, desperate for me to discuss the moment that made me a hero in Panem.

'_It was worse than when I was at the reaping' _I explain, as I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes well up. '_I just had to mourn, I'm still mourning'. _

I look out and see members of the crowd crying. I want to join in with them, but I don't think on the stage is most appropriate place.

It's now time for them to show me this horrible three hour video of the recap. There are so many cringe moments.

Watching myself in the blood bath is horrendous. I knew I escaped, obviously, it was me, but I still cringed and shut my eyes as I see the shot of Lucius charge at me, bat in hand. What was I thinking?

It's just a long video of brutality. The crowd are loving it. I'm repulsed.

Then the bit I really didn't want to see comes. The death of Sadie. I see the boy from District three, Michael, fire a metal ball out of a slingshot at her. It hit her square on the side of the head and knocked her out the tree. My jaw hits the flaw. Michael did this. The boy who so desperately pleaded for me not to kill him at the beginning, and didn't even lay a finger on me at the feast? I'm on the verge of tears, and then they show my reaction to her death, with me making the flower crown and begging her to wake up.

I start to sob on stage. The crowd all say 'awww', as I hear many females crying at the same time. There's still an hour left of the video, and I can't stop crying.


End file.
